


Nothing to Discuss

by soft_bellatrix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bellamione Cult Discord Game, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Teacher Assistant/Teacher Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bellatrix/pseuds/soft_bellatrix
Summary: Bellatrix is a professor, Hermione is her TA. What if they meant more to each other than that?





	Nothing to Discuss

Hermione Granger should be thriving right now. She was in her element. She was a graduate student at a prestigious university and had acquired a position as a teacher’s assistant. Everything should be perfect. It should be. It would be.

It would be if it wasn’t for that one night. That one late night spent in her professor’s office grading papers. And doing other things. Things that shouldn’t have happened. That one night that Hermione couldn’t stop thinking about. Every innocent thought she had was chased, relentlessly, unbearably, unfathomably by the single biggest mistake of her life. A mistake that felt so right.

Hermione Granger had slept with her professor, Bellatrix Black.

Said professor was now ignoring her—treating her as if nothing happened. How could that be nothing. It was everything.

“Today we will be discussing Pavlov and his dogs...classical conditioning...stimulus...reinforcement,” the words Professor Black was saying were barely registering in Hermione’s brain.

She’d been lecturing for 20 minutes, but Hermione only had the faintest idea about where they were in the content for the day. Luckily, Hermione didn’t have to do much except for hand out the class work and pick it back up. Unluckily, this left Hermione ample time to let her mind wander. The thoughts were getting increasingly distracting, thoughts about how good Bellatrix looked in that fitted, black dress with her unruly curls spilling down her back, the way she was strutting across the classroom, and leaning over Hermione’s desk showing off plenty of cleavage. Wait, when did she get this close.

“Distracted, dearie?” Bellatrix asked.

Shit. Hermione jumped and cleared her throat, “no, you’re fi—I’m fine!”

Hermione stood up and hastily handed out the papers to the undergrad students, hands shaking. She managed to keep it together well enough for the rest of class, but then she was standing alone in the classroom with Bellatrix. Hermione looked down, unable to handle the disarming eye contact that Bellatrix always managed to both destroy and empower her with.

“Can you enter the grades from today’s work by this weekend?”

“Of course, Professor Black,” Hermione said.

“Also we need to get together and plan the final exam. I’m intending to implement some changes this semester and I could use your input.”

The conversation was so underwhelmingly bland and proper that Hermione was losing her mind. Finally she couldn’t take it.

“Are we going to discuss what happened, Bellatrix?” Hermione asked.

“There’s nothing at all to discuss.”

Those six words shattered Hermione’s heart quicker and more viciously than any other words ever spoken to her before. She managed to keep a straight face and continued to discuss the classes, even though all she wanted was to crawl into bed and never leave again. It took all of her willpower to keep discussing certain grades and assignments, feeling the tears welling in her eyes, uninvited. Finally, the conversation drew to an end and Bellatrix turned to leave the conversation.

On her way out, Bellatrix turned and said, “Cissy is anticipating you at the estate on Saturday evening. Dress nice, she’s a little pretentious. Can’t have her thinking I threw away all my ideals and morals for a street urchin. I’ll pick you up at 7, pet.”

“What?!” Hermione squeaked out.

Bellatrix stepped back into the classroom and got so close to Hermione that their whole bodies were nearly touching. Hermione’s mind was in overdrive, unable to form coherent thoughts beyond overanalyzing the intense heat between them.

“I said there was nothing to discuss, because I thought I had made myself very clear a couple nights ago.” Bellatrix trailed her hand up Hermione’s arm, “you,” her hand now ghosted over her collarbone, “are,” finally, Bellatrix’s grasped Hermione’s chin in her hand, tilting it so they finally made eye contact, “mine.”

Hermione gasped, eyes dilating.

“Don’t make me repeat myself again, it’s dreadfully boring. I don’t say anything I don’t mean. The only thing you need to worry about is what you will wear on Saturday, every other tiny concern you have will be dealt with by me. There is nothing to fear—the school, the students, the administrators, your future employers—are nothing to me. I will crush them if they get in the way of me and what is mine. So busy your pretty little head with more important thoughts. I’ll see you on Saturday.”


End file.
